


After The Drive-In

by naturallesbain



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ponyboy gets jumped, Tagging depictions of violence but none of it is graphic, and curly comforts him, ponyboy just gets jumped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: It felt criminal to be out this late without someone with him, but since he was sixteen now and had bulked up on muscle, he was trusted to go alone.The movie played on screen, and he narrowed his eyes to focus solely on the characters themselves, analyzing details and picking up on meanings behind words and clothes. Though, most could be excused as just coincidence. Ponyboy loved doing this. It was like a game to see how many times he could catch a flash or mutter of a sentence or the meaning behind a word.Because of that, the movie never really ended, not in Ponyboy's eyes. He thought back and replayed his favorite scenes, scripting in moves from another movie or book he'd read and seen. To him, it was his escape from the stresses of the world.-Comment what you liked or what you think I should do better on! Comments keep me going as a writer!As always, my Outsiders tumblr is @naturallesbain, my Hunger Games is @tothetributes, and my Newsies one is @newsieswheresthepapesI'm doing a valentines day celebration on my Outsiders account so make sure to check that out!
Relationships: Ponyboy Curtis/Curly Shepard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	After The Drive-In

It was supposed to be a good day, the sunshine beating down on our backs and the Earth offering a cool breeze to soothe our sweat-soaked bodies in the summer heat. The heat was why Ponyboy went to the drive-in so late, the sun made it unbearable unless you had a car to use, and since he didn't, he went near sundown. 

It felt criminal to be out this late without someone with him, but since he was sixteen now and had bulked up on muscle, he was trusted to go alone. 

The movie played on screen, and he narrowed his eyes to focus solely on the characters themselves, analyzing details and picking up on meanings behind words and clothes. Though, most could be excused as just coincidence. Ponyboy loved doing this. It was like a game to see how many times he could catch a flash or mutter of a sentence or the meaning behind a word.

Because of that, the movie never really ended, not in Ponyboy's eyes. He thought back and replayed his favorite scenes, scripting in moves from another movie or book he'd read and seen. To him, it was his escape from the stresses of the world.

Ponyboy regretted not paying attention to the sound of gravel and screeching tires until it was too late. The socs had already pounced on him like a lion searching for his prey. They punched him, vicious howls of victory flooded his ears as the sting of punches and the scratch of gravel dug into his back like ant bites. 

Ponyboy would be lying if he said he didn't try and fight back. His muscles rippled under torn clothes as he squirmed and writhed to get free, but there were at least six of the socs, and one of him. He didn't have the strength like Darry did, nor the wits like Soda or Steve. He felt powerless against these power-hungry beasts. 

When they finished, they left him curled on the ground, hugging his stomach as he bled from the wounds they left him. It felt like hell. It hurt to move so, he just stayed in the alley on the side of the road, hoping someone would find him. 

He stayed there for hours. The sun had set its beautiful rays to an unforgiving night filled with a moon that glowed so bright that it nearly hurt to look at the beautiful thing. It illuminated the sidewalk and streets where the old lamps didn't reach. That's how Curly found him. 

Curly was walking, careful of his surroundings and looking out for anyone who might sneak up on him when he found Ponyboy Curtis, eyes barely open and breathing shallow covered in his own blood. Curly nearly ran to Ponyboy, kneeling down at his level to access what needed to be covered and what he needed to get help on. 

Ponyboy let out a pained groan as Curly lifted Ponyboy, his arms rippling under Ponyboy's weight as he was propped up on the wall behind him. 

"What the hell happened to you?" Curly pushed Ponyboy's hair back, the grease leaving his hand sticky as he checked to make sure his head wasn't cut. 

"Socs. A bunch o' 'em. Curly I tried to fight 'em off but I couldn't get a hit on 'em," Ponyboy sounded like he was close to crying, whether from pain or embarrassment was a mystery. 

"It's okay baby Curtis. Listen, I gotta get you home, do you think you can walk or something'?" Curly soothed Pony, lifting his shirt a bit to see the damage done on his abdomen and back, lifting his arms, and making sure his shoulders were okay. 

"Think so," Ponyboy's voice was wet with unshed tears, the glistening reminded Curly of ice, though ice would be much more preferable than tears. 

"Alright," Curly was about to lift Ponyboy when he noticed glistening on his face, "Hey, don't rush yourself, we don't need to go now." 

Ponyboy nodded, curling in on himself, tucking his knees up to his chest, and burrowing his head. "Darry's gonna be so damn mad, Curly."

Curly rubbed a soothing hand on Ponyboy's legs, wincing when he passed a wet spot of blood. 

"He'll be more worried about your head than gettin' mad over somethin' you couldn't control," Curly scooted forward a bit, wincing as gravel dug into his knees. 

Ponyboy peeked at him with evergreen eyes glistening with tears. He nodded, bracing his hands back against the wall and pushing himself up, wobbling a bit as dizziness took over him. 

"You're gonna be okay, I'm here for you, you dig?" Curly immediately grabbed Ponyboy by the shoulders, bringing him forward so that Ponyboy could lean on him. The closeness melted away any cold chill from the breeze and Ponyboy nuzzled in closer to Curly, wanting nothing more than to just be close to his friend. 

"Yeah, I dig," Ponyboy nodded. With that, the two set off. Ponyboy was limping, and Curly was supporting him as they made their way through the chill night to the Curtis house. 


End file.
